


For Politics

by I_am_Eli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, George is a dick in this one, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just following the prompt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: Alexander reads a shocking news article. This is the pain that follows.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, George Washington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	For Politics

Alexander didn’t know how to feel.

A million things were going through his head. 

Shock was the most apparent one. Shock that George would do this to him. Shock that George  _ could _ do this to him. He’d thought he was too good of a person to even  _ think _ about doing this. Apparently he was wrong. 

Disbelief came next. With every word, every repeated word, as he read and reread the article. He was sure that, by the end of all this, he’d have the entire damned thing memorized. Especially the headline.

  
  


**President Washington Walks Out of Prestigious Nightclub With A Mysterious Woman On His Arm**

Alexander couldn’t breathe. 

They’d never been  _ out _ about their relationship - how could they be? George was the president. It would’ve seriously affected his campaign. And even then, after he was elected, if the people found out he was gay, he could very well be impeached. Him being a person of colour was bad enough for most people - him being queer? He might as well resign now. 

So Alexander knew there wouldn’t be much of a scandal. Besides the debate over whether or not the president was bedding a prostitute happening in the comment section of the article, George didn’t seem to have to worry much. If anything, the people seemed rather… excited. Some were hopeful that this mystery woman would someday be the First Lady.

The only one that would be hurt, in this situation at least, was Alexander. But then, when had it ever been any different?

He stood up quickly, almost falling back down again as all the blood rushed from his head, before marching toward their shared bedroom. He dragged a suitcase out of the closet - it was old and musty, probably hadn’t been used since Alexander’s college days - and packed his clothes. None of the ones George had given him. He wasn’t going to take anything from the man, or owe him anything. 

That left him with old clothing that probably dated back to when he had first emigrated to the United States from the Carribean. Little worn, but it would work. He had a well-paying job. He could easily buy new ones.

He was tossing socks and underwear into the suitcase when George came crashing into the room. 

“Alex?” he said, ( _ Don’t call me that _ ) a dazed expression falling onto his face as his gaze landed on the suitcase. “W-what- what are you doing-?”

Alexander didn’t answer, instead zipping up the suitcase and searching the room for his missing shoes. Maybe under the bed-?

“Alex?”  _ Don’t call me that… _

He found them by the dresser, dark purple sneakers. The laces were still tied. He pulled them on his feet, even though he had no socks on. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible…

“Alex, baby, you gotta talk to me-”  _ Stop calling me that.  _ A hand gripped his shoulder. Alexander’s fists clenched as he shook himself out of his grasp, turning on his heel and grabbing the tablet from the next room over before shoving it into George’s chest. “I know,” he said. “Alex, please, just let me explain-”

“ _ Stop fucking calling me that! _ ” he finally shouted. George looked taken aback.

“It… it was a mistake. A ploy. It’s all politics,  _ Alexander _ , you know that -”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Alexander shouted. “Y-you didn’t tell me before you decided you were going to bed a woman- and-and… and for w-what?  _ Politics? _ ” 

“Alexander, I am so, so sorry, you have to believe me, I  _ wanted  _ to tell you-” He reached out, fingertips grazing against Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander jerked away, like the touch had physically burned him. His eyes stung.

“You’re not,” Alexander said. “I’m leaving.” He grabbed his suitcase, heading toward the door, bare feet uncomfortable in his sneakers. 

“Alexander, please, I really am sorry! Please-”

“The only thing you’re sorry about is that I won’t be in your bed every night. I’m done, George. You’ve crossed a line,” Alexander said. George didn’t move to leave the bedroom. When Alexander was at the front door, he called back, “Don’t expect to see me again!”

When the door slammed closed, he could feel it - something severring. A door had closed. As he walked toward the nearest bus stop, he knew that that part of his life was ending.

As he stepped onto the bus, he knew another part of his life was beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. It's a little short - sorry about that.


End file.
